A New Hope (Vader I'm sick of your nonsense)
by darkenedsmile
Summary: Watching Star Wars? Cool. Being in Star Wars? Extra cool. Being dropped in the middle of nowhere to eventually be mauled, choked, threatened and/or shot at? Not cool. A Star Wars fan finds herself in the original trilogy, how bad can one person F everything up?
1. Chapter 1: Feeling Bonetrousled

Darkness slowly faded into light for Samantha Watson. Being knocked unconscious was not a pleasant sensation for the young woman, as it left her with a splitting headache and disorientation. She groaned, forcing her aching body to sit up. Sunlight shone fiercely down on her face, forcing her to squint her eyes as she scoured the landscape. Sand. Was. _Everywhere._ It was all around her, on her face, in her hair, in her mouth, even in her clothes. This got another groan or of her- Sam hated sand.

"Hello?" She called out, her throat already feeling a bit dry. "Hello?" Alas, the only answer she received was her very echo. The sand was scorching against her feet, Sam hissed in pain. No water, no shelter, and left in the middle of a desert; she had to find help, and fast.

Following what she thought was two suns, Samantha wheezed, her flannel shirt wrapped around head as makeshift protection from the blowing sand. The bottom of her feet no longer burned, possibly from too much damage. Her mouth was dry, she needed water. The suns were setting when she swore she saw an igloo on the horizon. A hallucination perhaps? She didn't care, it meant hope and she trekked towards the building until weariness overcame her and once again she saw black.

Sam awoke to the sound of voices. She groaned, refusing to open her eyes. "Lee, turn your music down, I wanna sleep!" She grumbled, hoping her roommate would take the hint. It was all good fun, like clockwork her roommate would wake up early and play music as they got ready for the day, while Sam would complain and do her best to sleep in as long as she could.

The noise didn't quiet down. "Alright, that's-" Samantha sat up, opening her eyes as she started to get up to fuss at her roommate. Only this wasn't her room. The walls were white and rounded, with counters cluttered with gadgets and whatsits and whatnot.

"The hell…?" She whispered, slowly getting to her feet. She winced a little. Looking down, she found her feet bandaged up, feeling definitely burnt. The young woman sighed shakily, slowly pacing around the room to see if it wasn't too bad to walk. "Not bad…" That was when she heard the voices. Sam jumped, gripping tightly onto a metal doodad she found nearby. Focusing on her breathing, she waited behind the door.

"... Harvest….." "... Buy….." There were two voices she could differentiate, both sounded masculine. Footsteps soon followed, and there was the noise of the door latch opening.

"-Alright, alright, I'll-"

"FOR NARNIA!" She shouted as she threw the pipe at the figure and ran.

It wasn't often that the Lars household found travelers on their property. Their farm was a good distance from any port, and nothing but miles of sand between them. So when Beru and Owen found an unconscious young lady in strange clothes on their doorstep, they were startled to say the least. But it wasn't like them to leave anyone to die, so they brought her in.

"I'll watch her, Owen," Beru nodded, patting her husband's shoulder, "you go get Luke, tell him supper's almost ready."

Owen nodded, taking another look at the stranger before turning and heading out. He sighed, his brows knitted together. What was a girl doing out alone? Maybe she wasn't alone, he contemplated. Plenty of bandits and Sand People out there to cause anyone some trouble.

"Luke." He knocked on the door, opening it before receiving an answer. Inside was his nephew, tuning up their vehicle.

He looked up. "Yeah, uncle Owen?*

"Supper's ready."

"I'll be there in a bit." The young man nodded, climbing back up to his feet.

"No rush, aunt Beru's looking after our guest." He added, a corner of his mouth twitching upward.

"Yeah, sounds great." Luke replied, taking his time putting his tools away. Owen huffed a chuckle, of course he wasn't listening.

"Wait, guest?" There it is.

Owen nodded. "Found her in the field earlier. Definitely wasn't dressed for Tatooine weather.

This seemed to have gotten the young Skywalker's interest. Hurrying up and closing the door behind him, Luke had difficulty holding in his excitement. "Any idea where they're from?"

The farmer shook his head, walking towards the house. "No, I sure haven't a clue. Somewhere with more green than here."

They both nodded, walking in an awkward silence.

"Well, I was wondering, uncle Owen.."

"Luke, if it's about the academy, it'll have to wait."

"I know but-"

"No. I need your help with the harvest. We'll talk about it after we get some more help, okay? We're gonna buy a couple droids tomorrow and maybe we'll talk about it then."

Luke sighed, opening the door. "Alright, alright I'll-"

"FOR NARNIA!"

"huh?" Before he could react, something hot his head and ran past him. "Agh! The hell was that?!"

Owen paused, chuckling a little. "That would be our guest."


	2. Chapter 2: Sugar honey iced tea

It took a good five minutes before Sam had finally calmed down. There was plenty of punches thrown, curses flying, and a ton of shouting.

"Who the hell are you? Where am I? What's going on?" The young woman threateningly held a frying pan of sorts, backed into a corner by a young man.

"Easy, just-" Slowly, he approached her as if she were a startled horse, cautious with her movements. "I'm Luke. Okay? Just, easy." Slowly, he gently tugged the makeshift weapon away from the strange girl. Her dark, frizzy hair didn't help with her wild demeanor.

"Luke." She blinked, her mouth scrunching up in a skeptical look. That getup and the name Luke gave Sam a bad feeling.

"... Now I'm sure how it's like where you're from, but when someone tells you their name it's polite to return the favor."

She snorted, fighting the growing smile on her face. "Polite. It's Sam."

"Sam." Luke repeated, as if trying it out on his tongue. "Well Sam, thanks for the bump on my head." He chuckled, a hand going to said goose egg.

"Oh! Right, the uh, the… Sorry." Her 'escape plan' seemed to have gone off with tossing a small pipe at the young man's face.

"Don't worry about it." Like brushed it off, flashing a small grin. "Hey, uh, my uncle was wondering if, well if you hadn't run off to who knows where, if you wanted some supper."

Sam blinked, taken aback at the offer. First she's assaulting family members and now they want to feed her? "... Okay."

There was an awkward silence when they first joined together around the table. The three continually exchanged glances as a frizzy head stared down at her plate, quietly eating her portion.

"... Um, thank you for the food, Mrs-"

"Oh, please. Call me Baru. You're welcome, dear." The older woman smiled, reaching across the table and gently squeezing her hand. "Go on, eat up. You must be starving after your walk in the wastes. "

Samantha smiled, giving a silent nod as she continued to eat.

"Yes, now how does a young lady such as yourself find themselves all alone out there?" She paused, hesitating before looking up at Baru's husband. How did she get out there? That was something she was wondering herself. She lived in the city, in Oregon, where it constantly rained. Not to mention how everything around her now seemed so… Surreal.

"I...I don't remember." She muttered.

"Ah." It was pretty clear that didn't satisfy Owen. "Well, it is pretty rough out there."

She nodded, taking her glass to her mouth.

It was Luke's turn to break the silence. "Hey, maybe Sam could help us pick out those new droids tomorrow."

"Pfffffffff!" Sam coughed and spluttered, eyes wide. "... Ha, I'm sorry, I thought you said droids." She awkwardly chuckled, looking around the table for any sign this was a joke. She found none. "You're serious?"

"Of course. We need the help for the condensers." Owen frowned, looking over her stunned expression.

She hesitated, staring down at her plate. Droids, desert, Owen, Baru, _Luke…_ "Star Wars…" she whispered.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"STAR WARS!"


	3. Chapter 3: Message received

This can't be happening. Sure, the evidence was lain out before her, but Samantha refused to believe it. She couldn't. And yet, there she was, laying on her back and staring at the white stone ceiling. The evening passed her by as she remained in shock. Baru, such a sweet woman, patiently consoled her jittery self, leading her to their guest room and finding her a new set of clothes. And so she lay there, dressed in Tatooine fashion.

She sighed, rubbing her hands on her face. "That's it. I've gone insane." She groaned. The more she thought about the facts, the harder it came to deny what was happening. Already a troop of Jawas stopped by, and now Luke and Owen were buying a couple droids. She hummed, clapping her hands together as a plot began to form. "Well, if I'm in this now I better make the most of it!"

Luke sighed, in a huff as he led the two new droids to the garage. His day was just going great, not only did he have to fix these two up, but it meant he couldn't go to Tashi's later that day. "Go fix the droid, I'm never getting out of here." He whined, digging around the tool box in a huff.

"Yeesh, who pissed in your apple juice?" Startled at the voice, Luke jumped, colliding his head with an open drawer. "Agh!"

"Ouch, sorry," Sam walked in, a smile attempting to crawl upon her face. "Didn't mean to sneak up on ya there."

"Nah, I just should've been paying more attention." He winced, a hand tenderly holding his head.

"That's something we can agree on." A retort began to form on the young man's lips, but she continued. "Besides, I came down here to check out the new droids. Keep cleaning up the R2."

"Hey, you got my head hurting and now you're telling me what to do?"

"Jeez, SkyWhiner, are you ten?" She returned to the huffy Luke, who just grumbled and started working on the little blue droid. Meanwhile, the frizzy haired girl sat on the counter, grinning like an idiot as she started pestering the protocol droid.

"Hey there 3PO."

"A hello to you miss-"

"Sam. Er, Samantha."

"Miss Samantha. What a pleasure it is to meet y-"

"So I hear you translate?" She interrupted, the grin growing on her face.

"Why yes, miss. I speak many languages, in fact I -"

"Ich bein eine Frau."

"I'm sorry, I was not able to-"

"¿Dondé está la Biblioteca?"

"Could you please repeat-"

"Me gusta comir alpacas."

"Oh dear, I'm sorry but I am unable to translate." The droid sounded exasperated. "I'm afraid I'm a failure." Sam ceased her cackling laughter in his expense, shaking her head.

"No, no you're fine. Those were languages that I doubt anyone would know. Don't be so hard on yourself."

"If you say so Miss Samantha."

She nodded, gently patting his plated arm as she turned to watch Luke flounder around trying to get something unstuck from R2-D2.

"Let me see if I can-" something shifted, and a projection appeared of a young woman.

" _Help me Obi Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope."_

"What's that?" Luke gaped, fixated on the hologram.

 _Beep boop whirr._ "What do mean, 'what's what'? That!" Sam snorted, only half listening to the interaction. She's seen it hundreds of times. The film seemed to be going along smoothly, soon they'd be chasing after the droid then off to Mos Eisley. All she had to do was make sure she leaves with Luke or she'll be a smoldering skeleton like Owen and Baru.

 _Owen and Baru._ Sam swallowed thickly. This will be difficult, in just a day she felt something for those two. Could she really just let them die for the sake of the story? Or could she save them? No, they have to die. No matter how much it hurt to say that, but it was their death that convinced Luke to join Ben to go with him to Alderaan. It was their death that got him to decide to learn the ways of the force. As much as it ached, they had to go.

"Sam. Sam. _Sam."_ Luke repeated, shoving her shoulder.

"Huh?" She blinked, thrown out of her thoughts.

"I said it's time for supper. We can tell uncle Owen about this Obi Wan Kenobi."

She nodded, getting up to her feet. "Right. Good idea…. Which way is that again? "

He just laughed, shaking his head as he put a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, you air head. This way."


	4. Chapter 4: Saying farewell

"You know, I think that R2 may have been stolen." Luke stated his thoughts right as he passed the doorway, followed behind by a Sam. She lingered for a moment, taking another look at the droids she just 'met' before joining the family at the table. Has it seriously just been a day in this dreamlike state? She sighed, only half listening to Luke and his uncle argue. Things were going just as planned; R2-D2 will be starting his escape as they sat unawares, and then in the morning the real adventure begins.

Luke, on the other hand, was outraged. Not only was now he's being set back from joining the Academy for a promised season, his uncle wasn't going to let him leave for another year! Aggravated, he hopped up from the table excusing himself.

"Where are you going?"Aunt Baru asked.

"It looks like I'm going nowhere," he grumbled, storming off. "I still have to finish cleaning up those droids. Come on, Sam."

She sighed. "Luke's just not a farmer, Owen," Baru smiled. "He's got too much of his father in him."

"Yeah, that's what I'm worried about," Owen replied, shaking his head sadly. Sam shrugged, looking a little vacant as she passed a glance at the couple. This was the last time should be able to see them. Hesitating, she cleared her throat. "I wanted to let you to know that I'm grateful for what you've done for me."

Baru smiled, putting her hand over Sam's. "Of course dear. Don't think anything of it, we were happy to help." Sam felt a little shaken up. How is she going to just let them die? It was hard, the words that she wanted to say stuck in her throat and tears stung her eyes. She simply nodded dumbly and slowly got up, following after Luke.

"GREAT! " she heard him complain. "That little Droid is going to get me into lots of trouble!"

"Oh he excels at that," C3-PO groaned, or at least the Android equivalent of such an exasperated tone.

"What happened?" Sam added, attempting not to look like she had an inkling of an idea.

"That that little R2 unit just went and took off into the desert!" He groaned, flailing his arm out into the darkening sandy wilderness.

"Well shouldn't we go after him then?" She offered, giving a shrug.

"No it's too dangerous now at dark. Plus there's sand people. We'll have to go early tomorrow morning. You'll come with, right?" He stared at her with eyes full of hope, looking almost desperate for some help. "Uncle Owen would kill me if he finds out. He'll think that I couldn't handle this."

She nodded, affirming that she would indeed go along. "No problem, SkyWhiner. What are friends for?"

This gave a bit of a smile back to the lad until he made a face. "SkyWhiner? Really?"

"Yeah. With that attitude it really fits." She chuckled, ruffling his hair before going back inside. "Make sure you don't leave without me."

"Yeah yeah. Good night. I'll get you in the morning."


	5. Chapter 5:Oobie the Scooby dooby

_Howdy folks! Felt like I should call out and say hello, considering. Only a few chapters out and already so many people liking and following my story. Haha, yeah I'm sorry about the weird posting schedule and that when I do post, the chapters are so short. But I am trying to make these chapters longer, as you'll see. Criticism is always welcome, I know I'm not a very good writer and I want to learn how to properly._

* * *

Sam was not a morning person. Never did she find it enjoyable to wake up at the crack of dawn, or at any time for that matter. That was certainly still the case here on Tatooine, as it took ages for her to finally get up.

"Sam!" Luke groaned, shaking the snoring girl. "For crying out-Sam!" Whisper-shouting aside, the young man had enough of this. In a huff, he simply _shoved_ her off the bed, eliciting a yelp of surprise of her part as she collided with the floor on a thump.

"Oi!"she snapped, glaring up at him as she stumbled to her feet. "What're you trying to-"

"Sssh!"

"What're you trying to do?" Sam whispered back, hair flattened slightly on one side of her face.

"Waking you up! You wanted to help me find that droid, didn't you?" Oh yeah, that's right. She had wanted to come along. Well, it was more of necessity. She sighed, nodding as she clumsily stumbled out of the door, following behind him. No time to prepare, their adventure began now.

"I hate sand!" Sam groaned, shaking her head. Clouds of sand flew from her frizzy locks, leaving both her and Luke to make a face.

"That is kinda gross. Why don't you cut your hair? Shave it off or something?" She blinked, staring at the boy with an incredulous look.

"Cut. My hair."

"Yeah, I mean it's ridiculous enough, just get rid of- OW, HEY!" His words were cut short with a solid punch to the arm.

"Oh sure! Cut my hair! It's too much of a hassle! While we're at it, let's just get rid of the sand! It's too much work! Let's get rid of that second sun, we only need one!"

"Alright, alright I get it! Hair's a touchy subject, jeez!" He huffed, still rubbing his arm. Man, could she give a punch. "Let's just find that R2 unit, I think I see him on the scanner." The only response he received was a "hmph" and the look of a very confused droid on the backseat. Rolling his eyes, Luke pulled the vehicle off to the side. Hopping out almost immediately, he started off.

"Alright, come on, 3PO." Sam grunted, giving a hand to the golden droid. Oh, she took note of the already fleeing figure, her nose giving an annoyed snort. Mark Hamill did a pretty good job on his character, but no one could match the Skywalker's stupidity.

"Thank you, miss Samantha." The droid politely acknowledged her assistance, head going from her gaze to the young master impatiently waiting a moderate distance off.

"Sam's just fine." She sighed, starting to make her way after Luke. "... Oh, this is just going to end badly."

"Whoa whoa, where'd you think you're going?!" It wasn't long before they caught up with the blue droid, greeted by a string of _beeps_ and _whirrs_.

"Enough of this Obi Wan Kenobi nonsense!" C-3PO snapped. Or at least, the android equivalent. "Master Luke is our new owner! You're lucky he doesn't deactivate you right now!" Sam snorted, kneeling down and patting the little runaway.

"Hm? No, that's alright." Luke shook his head, looking around. "But we really shouldn't stay here."

"Yeah?" Sam smirked, brushing off sand from R2, receiving a few beeps in response. Her answer came in the form of a primitive sounding shout, one that made both she and Luke freeze up with wide eyes.

"Sand people!" Almost immediately, he ran to the 'car' and pulled out a set of binoculars. Squatting down, he started searching. Sam didn't like this one bit. Slowly, she grabbed a rock from the sandy earth, teeth clenched. She almost forgot about the sand people, and she did NOT want to get knocked out. Or worse, she recalled Ben remarking that Luke was lucky to still be in one piece. That was something she didn't look forward to.

"There's a couple banthas down there, but I don't see any-yup, there's sand people alright, but I only see-" His words were cut off by a gutteral shout, accompanied by a robotic scream. Sam cried out, eyes wide. 1977 costumes did _not_ give these things justice. They were terrifying, Sand and filth clung to the rags that covered their bodies, and the smell! But she had no time to think about this-she had to do something. Clutching her rock, she shouted from the top of her lungs, swinging her arms wildly, making herself big. _The sand people are easily startled_ , she remembered. Hopefully acting big worked on them. It worked for bears. The sand people around her cried out, jumping back and staring at her. "Yeah! Yah! Yah! Get out of here!" She shouted, her voice echoing across the canyon walls. However, she turned her head, only to see the moment right before one swung their rod across her face. She stumbled, falling back onto the sand. The last thing she thought was how much sand was gonna be in her hair before everything went black.

* * *

R2-D2 let out a whine, hiding off in a cave. He watched helplessly as the sand people dragged both of the unconscious humans across the ground before beginning to take a look at their vehicle. Things looked hopeless. But then, a wail echoed of the rocks, making the sand people jump. A hooded figure began to approach, arms flailing. The band cried out, fleeing in terror, leaving the two to the mercy of the figure. It rushed to the young ones, an aged hand reaching out and hovering over their faces. R2 let out another whine. The figure heard, pulling off its hood. An old man stared at the droid, a smile crossing his wizened face.

"Hello there. Don't be afraid, little one. They'll be alright." He smiled, true to his word. It wasn't long before Luke awoke, soon followed by Sam.

"Ben?"

"Hello Luke. You're very lucky to be in one piece. The Jungan Wastes are not meant to be traveled lightly." The old man smiled, helping up the young lad.

"Oobie!" This got his attention, both he and Luke turned to look at the stumbling young woman, getting up on her own and- _hugging_ the old man. He blinked, eyes wide in surprise and fleeting horror.

"... So this is the source of that shouting." He cleared his throat, smile returning to his face after she let go, apologizing. "Your voice certainly does carry. Good thing too, miss."

Luke sighed, sitting up. "Right. Ben, Sam. Sam, Ben."

"... Hi."

He nodded, eyes studying her face for a good moment before opening his mouth once more. "So what brings you two out this far?"

"This little droid. I think he's looking for his former master. I've never seen such devotion in a droid before." Luke shrugged, watching as the droid beeped some more.

"Yeah, he's convinced his master is an Obi Wan Kenobi." Sam added, eyes focused on the jedi's reaction. His face dropped, eyes distant as he slowly sunk to sit upon a rock. It seemed as if he saw a ghost. Sam fought a smile of her own, biting her lip.

"Obi Wan. Now that's a name I haven't heard in a long, long time." He sighed.

"My uncle says he died a long time ago." Luke was so oblivious.

"Oh no, he's not dead. Not yet anyway."

"So you know him?"

"Of course I know him! He's me!" Ben smiled, although it seemed a bit more forced than before.

"Then I guess this droid is yours." Sam chuckled, patting R2's head.

"No, I don't remember owning a droid. But I suggest that we continue this conversation indoors. The sand people are easily startled, but they'll be back, and with greater numbers."

Luke nodded, getting up to his feet. Sam cleared her throat, accompanied by R2-D2 beeping in reminder. "Forgetting something?"

"What? Oh, 3PO!" He grunted, hurrying off. Sam however, did her best not to grin like an idiot. The old Jedi sighed, shaking his head.

"You remind me of an old friend, Sam. I'll admit, you took me by surprise hugging me."

She chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck. "Hehe, yeah, sorry about that, Oobie." He frowned, chuckling to himself as he walked over to help Luke with the droids.

"... Maybe Oobie isn't the best way to start calling a Jedi." She mumbled, a hand to her face. "Who's an idiot? This guy." Shaking her head, she joined the rest.

* * *

"My father wasn't a Jedi, he was a cargo carrier." Luke shook his head, finishing up reattaching C-3PO's arm. Sam frowned, still at the doorway shaking out her hair.

"Stupid, fucking sand, shitty sand getting everywhere.." She grumbled, only half listening to the conversation coming within. In return, they weren't really listening to her either. No matter how much she shook it out, it seemed that there was always more hiding away!

"... How did my father die?"

Obi Wan paused, only hesitating slightly before he answered with a half truth. "He was killed by a young Jedi named Darth Vader."

"Fucking Bullshit!" The men almost jumped, taking a moment to realize that still Sam was cursing out of context.

She soon came back in, her face scrunched up in a scowl. Oh, it wasn't out of context. _Killed by Darth Vader, my ass._ She huffed, sitting down next to the deactivated translating droid. It wasn't long before Luke was playing around with his father's lightsaber, Sam's face fighting a smile of her own. Wouldn't it be nice to be able to use the Force? It was every fan's dream to become a Jedi, Sam's included. But she knew better. One, she wasn't even from this time, let alone galaxy. Two, not everyone can be a Jedi. There's a science to this all, something she didn't pretend to understand. But that was fine. She was already stuck in a situation she didn't want, no need to add the battle between the light and dark side along with it.


	6. Chapter 6: Amazey Crazy Crying

_Guess who's back? That's right. The nerd herself. Haha. Again, sorry for the delay, writer's block is a horrible disease, affecting thousands of people worldwide. And then school. And then work. Being an adult is lame._

 _Also I've been hooked on Dragon Age Inquisition, so a lot of my heart and soul fled space and landed in a land of magic and demons. Sigh._

* * *

They are all gathered round the blue droid, with bated breath as a small Leia Organa plead her case to the Jedi. She really did seem distraught, desperate for help. And then there was Sam, murmuring under her breath along with the princess, line upon line. Oh, this was a classic scene in this film! To witness it firsthand was an experience no one could claim! That knowledge swelled her heart with a senseless pride; only she could claim this event as her own!

" _Help me Obi Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope."_

The hologram faded away, leaving the room in momentary silence. Who would talk first?

"You must come with me to Alderaan and learn the ways of the force." Ah, there we go. Attaboy, Oobie.

"Alderaan? I can't go to Alderaan, I've got chores to do!" Luke huffed, getting up to pace the room. The young woman and Jedi watched as he spat out excuse after excuse. It was a bit annoying.

"I'll go," Sam interjected, raising a hand. What is this, high school? "I mean, we're rescuing a princess, getting off this rock. Weren't you just whining about wanting to leave just the other day?"

"Yeah, but-"

"-Ah-ah! You totally were fussing and whining about leaving, don't you dare deny it, Luke Skywalker."

At this point, it was clear that the young man was torn. Merely sounds of half-formed words escaped his mouth as he paced in circles. "Ah, I'll… I'll take you to Mos Eisley, but that's as far as I'll go."

"Oh, come o-" "If that's what you think is right," Obi Wan interrupted, sending a look her way that shut her up. It was almost like a parent scolding a child, it was humiliating.

Luke nodded, stepping out. "I'll get ready, then." Which left the two alone with the droids inside. There was an awkward moment of silence, Samantha's gaze flickering between him and the floor. Where to start?

"Hey, don't worry. He'll come alo-"

"Samantha Watson, no. Whatever knowledge you may or may not have obtained, you shall not share it with anyone. Not even with me. Is that clear." That certainly left her thoughts hanging, mouth closing once more. There was something in the man's wizened voice that seemed to compel one to listen. Be it his experience or maybe even the Force, she complied. "I-alright. I'm sorry."

His stern face softened into a tired smile, leaning forward to place a hand upon her shoulder. "It is alright, my friend. You only mean well, and you have not yet grown in experience."

"Yeah." She sighed, up until something clicked. "Wait, how do you-?"

"We're ready to go." Luke returned inside, Samantha's words once more interrupted. Dammit.

* * *

She could hardly concentrate all the way to the outpost, head buzzing in thought. It felt like the plot was going by so quickly. And so far it didn't stray too far from the 1977 film. Damn, thanks George Lucas.

She snorted. Oh boy, now her brain was crossing into side tangents. "La Biddy da Biddy bum, la Biddy da Biddy doo. I always wanted a wookie, but then I found out they weren't real. Thanks for nothing, George Lucas."

Jesus, she was such a nerd. Words faded into mumbles, which then became hums as the ride continued. It was a nice time to reflect, eyes focused on the sandy wasteland swiftly passing before them. Ben Kenobi seemed to know an awful lot. Well, he was the 'wise, all-knowing mentor' figure in this story. But still.

Sam paused, turning her head to take a look at said Jedi. There was definitely a likeness to Alec Guinness. Or perhaps Alec Guinness looked like Obi Wan? Though there was this serenity about him, hidden away behind his whiskers and tired eyes. It was the look of a man who had seen too much in his lifetime, and was resigned to whatever else was thrown at him. But somehow, at the same time, there was a small twinkle, hidden away like a secret. It was almost as the dying coals of a flame, the possibility to burst up. It was hope, a determination that Sam couldn't fathom. How he could still have faith in the galaxy, after what he's seen, what's about to happen...She found herself almost crying. _Dammit_ , she scolded herself, quickly looking away as she composed herself. She wasn't usually this emotional.

This was so stupid, what sort of lucid dream made her cry? It was just-"Wait!" Something caught her eye. Smoke pluming off a large shape off the horizon.

"What is that?" The speeder slowed to a stop, the other two humans focusing towards the shape.

"Looks like one of those vehicles the Jawas use." Luke recognized the shape, giving a nod of affirmation.

"Yeah, but it doesn't look good." The boy frowned, craning his neck to get a better look. "Better see what happened, maybe they're still around."

Both Obi Wan and Samantha nodded, frowns on their faces. Damn, she almost forgot about this. Her heart sank, shrinking back into her seat. This wasn't gonna be good.

* * *

It wasn't good. Dear God, what they showed on the big screen did not give justice to the total slaughter that was in front of them. Bodies were strewn all over. A good amount were in a pile, scrambling footprints ran all over the place.

"Those are bantha tracks alright, but I've never heard of the sand people hitting something this big before." Luke broke the sickening silence, brows knitted in confusion.

No, it wasn't sand people. Samantha choked down sobs as her mind focused on the bodies. They must've been herded together into a circle for proficiency. Her mind's eye showed her the terrified hooded figures, screaming and begging as white clad soldiers fenced them in on all sides. She could picture the terror in their glowing yellow eyes as they were given the order to fire. Blasters rang in her ears, silencing the echoing cries. So much blood. She didn't think that blaster wounds would bleed. It was everywhere. No trooper even flinched. How could they? How could-

"Samantha." A hand rested on her shoulder, causing her to jump, bringing her back to the present, sobbing and hiccuping. It was Ben. Ben and his sad, wizened eyes. "Breathe. You must relax." Breathe. Right. Breathing is key. Another time she would've chuckled at the thought of a dwarf stating this as he gasped for breath. But not now. Fuck, she hated when she got worked up like this. Not here. Not now.

"That's it. Breathe deep." _In. Out. In. Out._ It took a good minute or two, but she eventually calmed down, left with just wet, puffy cheeks and a slight shaky after sensation.

"... Thanks, Obi." She wasn't in the mood to use any nicknames. Her face heated up with embarrassment, hands rubbing away the salty residue from her face. She just freaked out in front of four favorite characters. Obi Wan simply gave a smile of understanding, giving one more pat on her shoulder before taking a few steps over to Luke. Who was mildly shellshocked at watching a girl cry. It was awkward, and sad. But at least he tried not to draw any attention to it, turning away.

As he and Ben talked, the young woman gave an awkward chuckle to the droids. "Sorry you had to see that."

C-3PO raised an arm, giving a stiff shake off his shining head. "It is quite alright, miss Samantha. Although I must admit I was surprised."

 _Beep beep whistle!_

"I'm trying to be sensitive, R2! What would you know about human emotions?"

 _Whirr beep boop chirp!_

"Well, I never!" Whatever the little droid said must've been pretty bad, or at least enough to earn a kick from the other.

Sam laughed. She couldn't help it, she loved the dynamic that these two had. It was a constant throughout the series, and a little of a comfort. "Thanks, you two. I needed that."

3PO was about to ask some clearing up questions, when their attention was diverted by a running Luke.

"Luke, wait!" Ben shouted, but to no avail. He was already driving off. Oh boy. Sam's smile fell once again, turning a head towards the Jedi. They both shared a knowing look, grief across both their faces.

They knew all too well what awaited Luke Skywalker.


End file.
